Les cendres du coeur
by Chichichi974
Summary: Le monde de Tenten était parfait. Elle avait tout. Un petit-ami parfait, des parents parfaits, des notes parfaites. Puis lorsque Temari est entrée dans sa vie, il s'est mis à tanguer dangereusement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde tout contrôle.


_**Les cendres du **_**_cœur_**

**Regarde moi.**

**Regarde moi comme personne.**

**Fais le juste une fois.**

**Fais moi mourir à petit feu.**

**Ardemment****.**

**Passionnément.**

**Dévore**** moi de ta passion, de tes lèvres, de tout ce qui te compose.**

**Soulage moi de cet amour qui m'entaille le cœur, qui me tue à petit feu.**

**Fais le au moins une fois.**

**Je ne te demande pas l'éternité, mais un instant, un moment, quelques secondes.**

**Tu n'en mourras pas .**

**Pitié.**

**Regarde moi.**

**Regarde moi.**

Tenten ancre ses doigts sur le rebord de la cuvette des toilettes alors qu'un violent soubresaut lui secoue les entrailles. La douleur est brève. Brusquement sans crier gare et avec une plainte étouffée et lascive, Tenten éjecta de ses lèvres roses et gonflée un liquide jaunâtre,acide, désagréable. Son ventre s'arc-boute une seconde fois et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, elle vomit la quantité effroyable d'alcool qu'elle a ingurgité. Relevant fébrilement la tête, la jeune fille peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Sa respiration saccadée l'empêche de reprendre son souffle correctement. Faiblement, elle se laisse tomber sur le carrelage tout en remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se met à réciter silencieusement l'alphabet à l'envers. Ça aide à faire passer le temps. Ça aide à faire passer la douleur. Son rituel accomplit, elle écoute d'une oreille la musique qui résonne dans toute la maisonnée. Bercée par_ Sun goes down _de Robin Schulz_, _allongée sur le sol de la salle de bain d'une totale inconnue, Tenten a envie de rêver. Elle a envie de s'évader loin d'ici. Très très loin. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'elle peut faire pour l'instant c'est de fermer les yeux et de s'imaginer autre part. C'est de toute façon, la seule chose qu'elle a toujours su faire, fermer les yeux. Alors qu'elle essaye de visualiser une plage au sable dorée à travers la noirceur de ses yeux fermées, la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Une jeune fille vêtue d'une courte robe noir dont les motifs tarabiscotées dorées brillent à la lueur du néon, titube sur ses escarpins cerise et dans un soupire s'effondre près de Tenten.

-T'étais censée t'amuser , marmonne la fille dont les cheveux blonds ramenés en un chignon compliqué menacé de rendre l'âme et de s'éparpiller librement sur ses maigres épaules, pas de squatter les toilettes toute la nuit.

Tenten l'ignore royalement et essaye de se concentrer sur un monde parfait, un monde qui n'existe pas, mais un monde qui lui fait du bien.

-C'était à moi que t'étais censée tenir compagnie tu sais, continue t-elle sur le même ton tout en sortant de son petit sac à main à perle blanche un paquet de Malboro, pas au chiotte.

Dans le monde de Tenten, il y a de l'eau. Une étendue d'eau bleu ciel. L'eau fait des ronds et Tenten sourit naïvement.

-Du coup, j'me suis bourrée la gueule toute seule !

L'eau n'est plus aussi bleu. Le sourire n'est plus naturel, il est indéniablement forcé.

-Y'a plein de con qui m'ont collé au cul, ils voulaient me rouler une pelle, j'leur ai menti en leur disant que j'étais lesbienne!

Tenten ne rêve plus. Elle n'a jamais rêvé d'ailleurs. Elle a les yeux ouvert et fixe son amie tirer d'innombrable bouffée de cigarette. Elle observe ses longs doigts qui se perdent dans sa chevelure, ses yeux ternes et son teint pâle. Sa maigreur, ses cernes, ses fourches, ses yeux éteints. Tenten observe son amie périr. Elle sait que Temari est sur le point de pleurer. Elle aussi est bourrée, fatiguée et désabusée. Alors elle prend une profonde inspiration et attire la blonde avec sa main. Temari se laisse faire et s'allonge prés de la brune sans s'arrêter de fumer.

Elles ont les yeux qui piquent.

Elles vont mal.

* * *

><p><em>-Tu as raté la soiré du siècle hier ! Franchement, tu aurais dû venir, on était tous bourrés, même Mimi Mitsu, tu sais cette sainte ni-touche de première catégorie et qui s'avère ne pas être si sainte que ça.<em>

_Tenten n'écoutait que d'une oreille les commérages de son amie puisque très sincèrement, elle n'en avait rien à foutre. De temps à autre Ino lui foutait son portable sous le nez pour lui montrer des photos prisent la veille et s'empressée de lui faire des commentaires tout en lui donnant les détails croustillants. Tel que Karin Uzumaki qui après une cuite était allée se baignée à poil dans la piscine permettant à de multiple garçon de se rincer l'œil ou que Sai, un gars réservé, avait sous l'effet des mojitos fait un superbe strip-tease._

_-Et tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai surprise entrain de rouler une pelle à l'unique et intouchable Shikamaru Nara !_

_-..._

_-Tu ne devines pas ?_

_-Je suppose que tu vas bientôt me le dire, marmonna la brune._

_Ino essaya tant bien que mal de créer un certain suspense en retardant sa réponse mais ne résista pas bien longtemps._

_-Temari No Sabaku ! Mon ex-meilleure amie ! Non mais tu vois le genre, faut vraiment qu'elle me pique tout, elle est insupportable , c'était moi qui avait prévu de lui fourrer ma langue dans sa bouche mais elle m'a devancé, la garce ! Je ne vois même pas ce qu'il lui trouve, en plus, c'est vrai quoi regarde moi à côté d'elle je suis splendide !_

_Tenten appréciait réellement Ino. Vraiment. Mais, il lui arrivait d'avoir envie de l'étrangler lorsque celle-ci s'emporter de la sorte sur la No Sabaku. Pas que Tenten ne la connaisse vraiment, et ne l'aime vraiment, mais, elle n'aimait pas les commérages. Ça l'ennuyait. L'agaçait plus que tout._

_-Et le pire dans tout ça , c'est qu'ils ne se sont pas quittés de toute la soirée ! Lança outrée la blonde en tirant furieusement sur sa cigarette._

_Tenten se contenta de soupirer et de gratter le reste du vernis noir qui encombrait ses doigts. Craquelé au plus au point, il ne ressemblait plus à rien. Ino passa plusieurs minutes à étaler les moindres défaut de la No Subaku, à l'écraser sous le poids de ses imperfections et à lui souhaiter tout le malheur du monde. Plongée dans un mutisme profond et faisant semblant d'écouter attentivement la blonde, Tenten ne refit présence dans le monde réel que lorsque son portable vibra._

_Il est là._

_Le message indiquait qu'il s'agissait de son petit-ami. Un sourire se fraya doucement sur son visage et Ino comprit qu'elle ne pourrait plus bientôt la contenir auprès d'elle._

_Tenten croisa ses saphirs, mais avant de lui dire quoique se soit, Ino la devança._

_-Je sais, c'est bon, vas-y._

_C'est ce que Tenten aimait le plus chez la blonde, sa compréhension pour son amour d'homme. Tenten se leva donc rapidement et prit congé de son amie._

_Neji l'attendait prés de sa voiture et sans plus attendre, elle encercla son cou de ses bras . Ils s'embrassèrent longuement._

_Ils étaient si heureux._

_Si heureux._

* * *

><p>Elles sont allongées sur le sol, les cheveux en auréole, les yeux fixés sur le plafond blanc. Tenten sent distinctement, entre le tabac, l'odeur du nouveau parfum de Temari. Au premier abord, il lui semble doux et suave, puis il se révèle amère et piquant.<p>

Tenten a le cœur qui bat.

Ce parfum la rend dingue.

* * *

><p><em>Tenten tapotait son crayon sur la surface noircit d'écriture de son cahier d'histoire. Les dires du professeur ne l'intéressait que trop peu et elle préférait occuper ses pensée en organisant son weekend . L'idée d'avoir Neji à elle toute seule pendant deux jours la rendait terriblement heureuse.<em>

_Quelques râlements la tirèrent de son mutisme et dévia son regard noisette sur le reste de la classe. Elle atterrit de nouveau sur terre. Elle comprit rapidement, que les élèves de classe rouspétaient parce que leur très cher professeur avait eu la brillante idée de leur attribuer des sujets d'exposé censé remonter leur moyennes, depuis la catastrophe des résultats précédents. Ce n'était pas tant l'exposé qui les agaçaient, mais plutôt le fait qu'ils n'aient pas à choisir leur partenaire. Tenten devina sans peine qu'Ino l'avait maudit dix fois dans sa tête lorsqu'elle s'était vue attribué, Lee Rock. Un gars, qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement. Bien qu'il soit adorable. Ino était comme ça après tout. Profondément superficielle. Tenten avait déjà eu l'occasion de discuter avec Lee, et il s'avérait être quelqu'un de très cultivé. Elle aimait bien lui parlait, elle avait l'impression qu'il avait les pieds sur terre et un cœur débordant de générosité. Et puis, vint son tour._

_Temari No Sabaku._

_Ino fronça les sourcils et lança un regard compatissant à Tenten. Celle-ci ne la regardait pas, mais croisa deux rangé plus loin le regard de Temari qui s'était retournée dans sa direction. Elle n'avait jamais vue des yeux aussi vert. À moins qu'ils ne soient bleus._

* * *

><p>Sa main est posée prés de la sienne.<p>

Tout prés.

Tenten la touche du bout des doigts. Elle a arrêté de respirer pour ce concentrer uniquement sur le contacte de ses doigts sur sa peau.

Temari a la peau si douce.

* * *

><p><em>-Je propose que l'on se voit se weekend pour commencer à bâtir un plan et se partager le travail, j'ai des compétition de natation bientôt et il faudrait que je puisse m'avancer le plus rapidement possible.<em>

_Tenten fronça les sourcils, comme l'avait dit Ino, Temari semblait vouer une bien plus grande importance au activité sportive qu'au reste. Elle était exactement tout son contraire. Tenten préférait passer des heures à réfléchir sur la seconde guerre mondiale que d'agiter les bras dans l'eau. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas le sport loin de la mais plutôt qu'elle était de nature un peu paresseuse._

_-Ce weekend ?_

_-Oui, hum, enfin, si tu n'as rien de prévu, après tout on a encore trois semaines pour s'y mettre, je peux chercher de mon côté et lundi on..._

_-Non, ce weekend, c'est cool._

_-D'accord, alors, on se donne rendez-vous à la bibliothèque du centre-ville, lui dit Temari avec un sourire avant de disparaître dans le couloir bondé d'élève._

_Il fallut quelques secondes à Tenten pour se rendre compte qu'elle fixait Temari marcher dans le couloir, suivant du regard le mouvement de ses hanches. Elle cligna des yeux, secoua la tête._

_Redescend sur terre Tenten._

* * *

><p>-J'ai envie de mourir, murmure Temari sans détacher son regard du plafond.<p>

-Dis pas ça, crache un peu trop rapidement Tenten.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux !

-Non, tu ne peux pas, pas comme ça, pas à moi.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

Tenten se tait. Si elle répond maintenant elle va tout gâcher. Elle veut que Temari reste encore auprès d'elle. Elle veut encore un peu sentir sa chaleur.

* * *

><p><em>Temari avait un rire cristallin. Et lorsqu'elle rigolait ses yeux pétillaient de malice, ses pommettes rosissaient et le cœur de Tenten, tambourinait fortement. Tous ceux qui avaient dit que la blonde avait un cœur de pierre se trompaient lamentablement. Temari était un soleil. Un pure rayon de bonheur. Et elle avait de ses yeux. On pouvait s'y perdre en tentant de deviner la couleur . Bleu, vert, gris, orné de paillette doré, impossible de deviner, impossible de s'y détacher. <em>

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?, demanda soudainement la blonde, j'ai dit une connerie ?_

_Tenten battit subitement des paupières et se concentra de nouveau sur ses recherches._

_-N...non, c'est moi, j'suis complètement perdue, je ne trouve rien de très intéressant._

_-Je vais t'aider, fit Temari en se penchant vers l'ordinateur et par la même occasion vers Tenten. Ses longs cheveux qu'elle avait détaché, touchèrent de leurs pointes l'épaule de Tenten qui frissonna légèrement. Nerveusement, elle se mordit l'ongle du pouce tout en écoutant les paroles de la blonde qu'elle buvait intensément._

* * *

><p>La musique ré fait trembler les murs. Elles les sentent. Ceux qui dansent, ceux qui vivent à fond. Elles entendent leurs jérémiades, leurs chants, leurs cris.<p>

Tenten voudrait entendre la voix de Temari, elle la voudrait toute entière.

* * *

><p><em>-J'aime les hommes.<em>

_Rien à faire, elle avait les lèvres qui tremblent. Elle se trouvait si fausse dans ce miroir._

_Redis-le._

_-Oui, j'aime les hommes, clama de nouveau Tenten._

_Elle avait les mains qui s'accrochaient péniblement au rebord du lavabo. Si elle lâchait, elle tombait. Et elle ne voulait pas tomber, parce qu'elle avait bien trop peur._

_-Putain, j'aime les..._

_Elle a bien trop peur de la vérité._

_-Bordel._

* * *

><p>-Temari ?<p>

-Mmm...

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Oui, je t'aime Tenten tout comme toi tu m'aimes, j'aime tout le monde, tu le sais ça.

Tenten a le cœur qui sert. Temari n'a pas compris. Elle ne comprend rien.

Tenten se mord la lèvre inférieur.

Elle ne doit pas pleurer, Temari ne comprendrait pas.

* * *

><p><em>-Tu es Neji Hyuga, n'est-ce pas, le petit ami de Tenten ?<em>

_Neji releva la tête de son bouquin, et croisa deux perles de jade qui le dévisageaient intriguée. Enfin, de jade il n'en est pas tellement sure, difficile à discerner la couleur de ses yeux qui virent du vert forêt à celui d'un bleu du ciel._

_-Je suis Temari, sa binôme en histoire, on avait rendez-vous dans ce café et elle m'a dit que tu y serais._

_Sans lui demander son avis, elle prit place prés de l'un des fauteuil en cuir, et commanda un cappuccino. Ainsi, c'était elle, la fameuse Temari. La fille, dont parlait inlassablement sa Tenten. En effet, c'était bien ses yeux que l'on remarquait en premier lieu. Des yeux énigmatiques par leur couleur, magnétiques par leur profondeur._

_-En effet, c'est moi._

_Temari commanda un cappuccino et l'accueillit avec un sourire niais . Elle prit délicatement le verre dans ses mains, appréciant sans aucun doute la chaleur de la boisson. Effectivement, elle paraissait assez épicurienne. C'était tout à fait du style de Tenten._

_Voyant qu'il la dévisageait et cela sans aucune pudeur, Temari laissa elle aussi glisser son regard vers lui et fut presque surprise de la froideur avec laquel il la détaillait. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être un vulgaire objet que l'on inspecte espérant trouver d'un seul coup d'œil les défauts les plus gros._

_-Hum, tu, tu ne commandes rien ?_

_-Non._

_Temari avait toujours entendue parler de Neji. Après tout, ils avaient été dans le même lycée pendant une année entière. Évidement, ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole et ne s'était jamais vraiment soucié de sa personne._

_Ce qui l'étonnait plus que tout, c'était peut-être le couple que formait Tenten et Neji. Il est vrai que Tenten, ne parait pas la personne la plus sociable au monde, au premiers abord, mais elle semble beaucoup plus extravertie que le Hyuga. Tenten c'est un peu comme du chocolat dure que l'on pourrait fondre, parce que l'on devine facilement qu'il s'y trouve à l'intérieur un côté plus tendre, plus pure. Mais en Neji, il n'y avait que de la glace. Froide et indestructible._

_Ils se regardèrent quelques instant, observant l'un en l'autre, ce qui avait autant pu attirer la brune en eux._

_-Désolée, y'avait du monde dans le métro, fit Tenten en posant nonchalamment son sac prés d'un fauteuil vide avant d'embrasser furtivement Neji._

_-C'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu sois là, et que l'on peut enfin commencer, la rassura Temari._

_ Il observa les jeune filles s'affairaient autour de bouquin et de papier, et reporta son attention sur son propre ouvrage._

_-Cool, on a presque fini, je pense qu'il nous faudra juste paufiner quelques trucs et ce sera parfait ! Clama Temari._

_Ils se levèrent, payèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, mais alors que Neji s'attendait à rester un peu seul avec sa copine, celle-ci s'empressa de demander à la blonde :_

_-Dis, on voulait aller manger un truc, tu viens avec nous ?_

_Le visage de Neji se liquéfia si rapidement que ce détail n'échappa pas à Temari qui refusa poliment._

_-Allez, au moins un verre, insista Tenten._

_-On vient juste d'en boire, grinça Neji._

_-Je vais rentrer Tenten, je suis vraiment fatiguée et il me reste une tonne de chose à faire chez moi, donc ne te préoccupe pas de moi, allez-y, on se reverra lundi._

_-Mais..._

_-T'inquiète, la coupa Temari, j'y survivrai !_

_Tenten la regarda s'éclipser parmi la foule jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne la voit plus avant, de se retourner brutalement vers Neji._

_-Tu aurais pu au moins lui proposer de la raccompagner !_

_-J'te signale qu'on avait autre chose de prévu._

_-Et alors, on aurait juste fait un malheureux détour, t'es vraiment égoïste quand tu t'y mets toi alors ! Rétorqua t-elle sur un ton colérique, ce qui le surpris grandement._

_Elle ne s'était jamais énervée contre lui. Jamais._

_-J'peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?_

_Tenten resta coite se rendant compte de sa propre réaction._

_-Désolée, je, j'avais..._

_Les mots ne pouvaient se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa bouche sans qu'ils ne s'y perdent entre temps. Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle faisait ni ce qu'elle était._

* * *

><p>Tenten tourne la tête.<p>

La contemple.

Putain qu'elle est belle.

Et la musique tourne en boucle,

en boucle, en boucle,

toujours le même refrain.

Dans le cœur de Tenten,

c'est aussi toujours la même chanson,

Temari.

* * *

><p><em>Sa bouche fondait sur la sienne, dans une danse endiablé. Il n'y avait pas de pause, pas de temps mort. Ils devaient la faire avec empressement, avec passion, qu'importe, Tenten devait sentir que Neji la désirait. Plus important encore, elle devait se rassurer qu'elle aussi n'avait pas perdue de son ardeur pour lui.<em>

_Parce que j'aime les hommes._

_Elle enleva alors empressée son tee-shirt, et s'en suivit dans sa course son soutient-gorge. La bouche de Neji contre la sienne, elle mêlait avec ferveur ses doigts dans ses cheveux._

_Parce que j'aime les hommes._

_Sa peau glisser entre ses dents, et elle frissonna. Il ancra ses mains sur ses hanches et elle soupira de bien être._

_Oui j'aime les hommes._

_J'aime Neji._

_Mais_

_-Neji, je t'en supplie, arrête._

_Il cessa. Brutalement. Si impétueusement qu'elle sursauta. Le hyuga avait revêtis son masque de glace. Jamais avant, entre eux, elle ne lui aurait demandé ça. C'était toujours elle la plus passionnée. Toujours._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande t-il abasourdie en la regardant se rhabiller rapidement._

_-Je...Je dois m'en aller, dit-elle sans le regarder._

_Alors, qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, la vérité explosa au yeux de Neji._

_-Tu ne m'aime plus Tenten._

_-..._

_-J'suis pas con, tu sais, je le sais, que tu ne m'aimes plus._

_-C'est faux, je t'aime encore._

_-Alors reste avec moi, vient !_

_-Je t'aime Neji, mais..._

_Mais je veux Temari_

* * *

><p>Temari est toujours allongée prés d'elle. Tenten, a enserré son bras autour de sa taille. Temari a tort, elle ne pense pas à lui. Plus depuis longtemps. Lentement, elle se relève et se positionne au-dessus de la rose. Elle la dévore . Sa bouche l'hypnotise. Ses lèvres ensorcellent. Elle veut les toucher. Les mordre. Les faire siennes. Tenten veut Temari. Elle la veut bien plus que Neji.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Temari t'es amoureuse de Shikamaru?<em>

_La blonde leva ses yeux de son bouquain et regarda amusée Tenten._

_-Non._

_Tenten du se forcer à ne pas hurler de joie._

_-Ino m'a dit que vous vous étiez embrassé ?_

_-Mouais mais ça date, c'était à une fête, j'avais bu, lui aussi, ça compte pas._

_Tenten croit qu'elle va mourir de plaisir. C'est comme si le destin lui donnait un coup de pouce et lui disait d'y aller, de foncer._

_-J'ai quitté Neji._

_-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé._

_-Rien, je ne l'aimais plus._

_Et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi._

* * *

><p>Tenten ne ressent plus le monde. Plus rien. Juste, la peau de Temari qu'elle touche de ses doigts. Elle n'entend plus rien. Juste le rythme saccadé de la respiration de Temari. Tenten encercle de ses mains le visage de Temari et se penche lentement, très, très lentement.<p>

Elle dépose ses lèvres sur le front de Temari. Celle-ci tremble. Incapable de parler. Incapable de l'arrêter. Temari ouvre les yeux. Elle les écarquille à la limite du possible. Les lèvres de Tenten sont emprisonnée aux siennes. Elle ne peut plus respirer, elle va s'étouffer. Tenten, elle, a les yeux clos et l'âme en paix. Ce moment, elle l'attend depuis tellement longtemps. Elle se détache et Temari suffoque. Tenten, reste étrangement calme alors que le souffle de sa partenaire s'accentue de plus en plus.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a ouvert les yeux, elle la regarde vraiment et n'y lit que terreur et dégoût. Brûlée, électrifiée par sa réaction Tenten se sépare d'elle, recule jusqu'au mur du fond. Temari reste allongée quelques instant, avant que son corps ne soient parcourut de spasme et de sanglots.

Temari ne l'aime pas. Pas comme elle. Pas au même niveau qu'elle. Ça fait mal. Ça fait d'autant plus mal, lorsqu'elle la voit se relever et fuir sans un regard de plus pour elle.

* * *

><p>-Salut.<p>

Temari ne sait plus où se mettre. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui ouvrir la porte. Elle aurait dû la laisser croupir sur le palier, s'abîmer les doigts à force de sonner. Mais Temari n'est pas comme ça. Face au silence de blonde, Tenten se décide à parler la première.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de me parler, j'aurai du t'en parler, de mes sentiments , enfin, j'aurai du faire quelque chose et ne pas t'embrasser, comme ça, dans cette situation, je devrais m'excuser, mais ce serait tellement hypocrite de ma ne regrette rien. J'en avais envie et j'étais sure que si je ne l'avais pas fait, je l'aurai regretté toute ma vie . Et j'en avais besoin, pour -elle fit une pause- pour avancer. Enfin je crois. Donc, hum, Temari, bordel, c'est totalement con que tu ne veuille plus me parler parce que, ouais, j'ai fait une connerie, j'suis tombée amoureuse de toi, j'ai largué un mec, peut-être le seule qu'est réellement pu m'accepter pour ce que j'étais, juste pour- elle triture ses doigts, arrache lentement la peau autour de son ongle- pour toi.

-Depuis quand ?

-Pardon ?

-Depuis quand tu...Pourquoi est-ce que tu...Comment s'est arrivée ?

-Tu me demandes comment ? C'est vraiment la chose la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendu de ma vie ! Je t'aime Temari et je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivée ! J'en sais rien ! C'est...C'est arrivé comme un coup de foudre.

Tenten perdue et désemparée regarde avec tristesse Temari qui n'ose même plus la regarder dans les yeux. Le cœur lacéré d'une douleur des plus atroces, Tenten tourne lentement les talons, mais alors qu'elle franchit le barreau blanc, Temari l'interpelle la voix tremblante.

-Je...je suis désolée.

Pour Tenten le monde s'est arrêté de tourner à ce moment là.

* * *

><p>Elles ne s'adressent plus la parole. Elles se croisent pourtant sans cesse parce qu'elles sont dans la même classe. Tenten ne cesse de lui jeter des coup d'œil. Ne cesse de se traiter mentalement de folle. Folle non peut être pas. Elle ne sait pas exactement se qu'elle est. Les autres filles ne l'attire pas du tout, au contraire, elles la dégoûte. Elles ne sont pas Temari après tout. Les autres garçons aussi l'écœure parce qu'en aucun cas ils ne surplomberaient Neji. Alors perdue entre ses deux personnes Tenten ne sait plus ce qu'elle doit faire, ne sait plus où regarder. Elle aimerait avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Avec Ino c'est impossible, elle est bien trop commère et parle beaucoup trop. Alors Tenten se tait. Se morfond dans un silence sans issue.<p>

* * *

><p>Elle était assise toute seule, sur ce banc, leur banc celui où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Neji ne lui demanda pas comment elle va, cela aurait été une question des plus inutiles. Il lui en voulait encore, pour l'avoir quitter pour...pour...ça, mais il l'avait tellement aimé. Non il l'aime encore. Alors, s'assit à ses cotés, la couve du regard. Regard qu'elle fuit, qu'elle ne veut pas voir. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Lui cherche quelques choses à dire, des paroles réconfortante qui ne venaient pas et elle n'avait rien à lui dire.<p>

-Tu ne voudrais pas aller dans un endroit plus chaud ?

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

-Il ne s'agit pas de pitié, il fait super froid tu dois être frigorifié, on n'a qu'à aller au café du coin, je sais que tu adores leurs chocolat chauds.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Serra les poings. Détourna définitivement son regard d'elle fixant sans grand attention une poubelle grise .

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié.

Tenten ricane.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-...

-Elle ne veut pas de moi, et je suppose que je le mérite.

-...

-Tu dois certainement le penser, que je le mérite.

-Non. C'est faux.

-Alors tu dois vraiment avoir pitié de moi pour rester là à ne rien dire !

Il n'ose pas la regarder. Il ne peut pas.

-Va t-en !

-Tenten !

-Dégage ! Laisse moi !

* * *

><p>Un jour d'été, alors que le soleil est au zénith et que plus personne ne supporte ses rayons brûlant, Lee le garçon au sourire attendrissant, armé d'un sorbet à la fraise prit place sur le banc. Le banc de Tenten.<p>

-T'en veux une ?

Elle relève la tête et plisse les yeux vers lui, détaillant scrupuleusement la glace qui dégouline sur ses doigts.

-Non merci.

-Allez, je vais pas finir sa tout seul !

Elle le dévisage intriguée. Pourquoi la dérange t-il de la sorte ?

-Bon ben tant pis pour toi ! Dit-il en engloutissant goulûment les douceurs glacées. Punaise que c'est bon ! Rah si je faisais pas tant attention à ma silhouette j'en aurai bien mangé encore trois ! C'est fou ce que ça peut rafraîchir !

Et c'est ainsi que le silence assourdissant se rompue.

-J'adore l'été, bien plus que le printemps.

-...

-Et toi Tenten ?

Elle se contente d'hausser les épaules. Depuis Temari, Tenten n'aime plus rien. Lee l'observe soucieusement. Il a vue cette jeune fille perdre du jour au lendemain son sourire, l'éclat pétillant de ses iris, tout ce qui faisait de Tenten un être des plus attirant. Il l'a vue se déplacer lentement, errant dans le lycée, perdre petit à petit toute notoriété. Les paroles qu'elle lui adressaient autrefois avaient été remplacé par des silences , ses sourires par un visage neutre, bancale. Il s'est alors mit dans la tête de lui redonner le sourire, parce qu'aprés tout , Tenten a bien été la seule à le regarder vraiment, sans le dégout habituelle de toute la gente féminine.

-Tu voudrais pas qu'on aille dans un lieu plus frais ? Le centre commerciale ça te tente ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre quoique se soit qu'il lui prit la main. Elle aurait du refuser catégoriquement, mais , mais ça fait tellement du bien de compter pour quelqu'un.

L'air conditionné lui fit un bien fou. La foule dense un peu moins. Ils arpentent les vitrines. Lui commente tout ce qu'il voit, elle se contente de l'écouter. Puis, au détour d'un magasin de chaussure, elle la voit. Et ce qu'elle voit lui fait tellement mal qu'elle en reste stupidement paralysée. Temari tient la main de Shikamaru. La Temari qui lui a pourtant assuré qu'entre et lui, il n'y avait absolument rien. Elle la voit serrer fortement la main ferme du jeune homme qui la couve du regard.

-Oh regarde ça Tenten ! Des gens déguisés en pingouin, ils sont complètement fou de porter un pareils costume par cette chaleur, hein ?

Il lui touche légèrement le bras pour la faire redescendre sur terre. Sans pouvoir se retenir, Tenten porte sa main à ses lèvres pour étouffer un sanglot. Honteuse, elle n'écoute pas Lee qui lui demande ce qu'il se passe et cours se réfugier dans une cabine d'essayage. Elle se laisse tomber le long du mur et pleure . Elle pleure comme elle ne l'a jamais fait. Elle pleure avec son cœur, ses espoirs, son amour perdu et tout ce qui s'en suit. Elle pleure ceux qu'elle a perdu par un désir égoïste, elle pleure comme elle pleurerait un mort. Un défunt chérie depuis des années. Un amour qui n'arrivera jamais

-Tenten, est-ce que tout va bien ?

C'est Lee, qui passant légèrement la tête dans la cabine, l'observe inquiet. Sa question est aussi inutile que ses larmes. Alors ignorant la vendeuse qui le foudroie du regard, il entre et prend Tenten dans ses bras. Il n'a pas tout compris, mais il a bien vue qu'elle a besoin d'un soutient. Même de lui qu'elle ne connait pas tellement . Lee n'est pas Neji, n'est pas Temari, mais ses bras lui font un bien fou. Il est assez robuste et serrée contre lui elle se sent en sécurité. Il a attendu qu'elle se calme, qu'elle sèche ses larmes. Puis ils se sont relevés et ont pris la direction du domicile de Tenten. Sur le chemin, sa main dans la sienne, Tenten porte enfin son regard sur lui. Il avance, le regard droit, fort pour deux. Il ne pose pas de question indiscrète. Ne l'afflige pas de regard de pitié. Il est juste là. Juste pour elle. Cette situation lui parait tellement improbable qu'elle s'arrête brusquement.

-Pourquoi ne me le demandes tu pas ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ?

Il plonge son regard dans le sien et au bout d'un certain temps hausse les épaules.

-Je t'écouterai quand tu seras prête à tout m'expliquer.

-Et si je ne le suis jamais.

-Alors, je ne te demanderai rien.

Temari et Shikamaru. Ils sont partout. Tout le temps ensemble. Toujours les mains soudées l'une à l'autre. Temari et Shikamaru. Quelle bonne blague. Quelle ironie du sort. Elle avait pourtant affirmé que ce mec n'était qu'un crétin, alors comment avait-elle pu voir en lui un parfait petit-ami ? Cette question hante Tenten. Tout le temps. Matin et soir. Elle est pourtant sur et certaine qu'elle connait beaucoup mieux Temari que Shikamaru. Et ça la tue de voir la blonde se laisser corps et âme à cet idiot de premiére catégorie.

-Je t'ai prie ça, mais je ne sais pas si tu aimes, de toute façon on pourra toujours échanger.

Tenten baisse les yeux sur le sandwich au thon que Lee lui a posé sur la table. Lee. Maintenant il est tout le temps là. Elle ne lui a pourtant rien dit, il pense sans doute que cela n'a aucune espéce d'importance. Elle ne lui parle pas vraiment, c'est toujours lui qui alimente la conversation. Cette situation semble le convenir. De toute façon s'il n'est pas content il n'a qu'à s'en aller pense fortement Tenten.

-Merci.

Il lui répondit par un sourire et entama une discussion sur le club de tennis qu'il venait tout juste de rejoindre. Elle ne l'écoute pas trop occupé à observer Temari et Shikamaru discuter à une table plus loin. Elle les remercie d'une certaine manière de ne pas montrer leur amour débordant de maniére public. Elle aurait trés mal supporter de voir les lèvres de Temari prisonnière à celle du voleur.

-Tu devrais arrêter de les regarder.

Tenten déporte lentement son regard du couple à celui de Lee qui la dévisage attristé.

-Ca ne t'aidera pas à aller mieux, tu devrais arrêter d'y penser.

Elle fronce les sourcils, serre les poings.

-Tu devrais peut être...

-Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que j'ai à faire, clama t-elle séchement tout en se levant, Je vis ma vie comme je l'entends.

Et c'est sous le regard étonné du jeune homme qu'elle lui tourne le dos. Il n'a qu'à se mêler de sa vie. Si elle veut aller mal. Elle ira mal. Si elle veut la regarder, la désirer, c'est son affaire, pas la sienne.

* * *

><p>-Tu n'as pas répondu à mon message hier soir.<p>

-...

-Tu es faché ?

-...

-Moi je ne le suis pas tu sais, d'ailleurs, j'ai très envie de te parler.

-...

-De toute façon je m'en fous si tu ne me réponds pas, ça m'empêchera pas de te parler quand même.

-...

-Tu sais hier quand tu es partie, je suis allé après les cours au centre commerciale. J'ai croisé une fille, je crois qu'elle est dans le lycée voisin, enfin bref, tu vas peut-être me prendre pour un fou mais...mais j'ai eu le coup de foudre.

Tenten qui jusqu'à lors a gardé les yeux sur son livre de géographie les relèvent vers Lee.

-Le coup de foudre ?

-Ouep ! Ça m'a prit d'un coup, ça m'a retourné les tripes, j'ai cru que j'allais perdre la raison !

-Le coup de foudre c'est d'la merde.

Le sourire de Lee se fana rapidement et Tenten rit narquoisement.

-Tu crois que c'est un coup de foudre ? Non ça ne l'est pas, parce que ça n'existe pas ! Ou alors ça ne sera que dans un seul sens et tu en souffriras, tu souffriras inutilement !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que c'est la vérité Lee.

Le jeune homme croise ses bras contre sa poitrine et commence à bouder.

-Je m'en fous de ce que tu dis, de toute façon je lui ai parlé hier, et elle m'a même dit son prénom.

-...

-Elle s'apelle Sakura et elle a le plus beau sourire du monde.

-Pour l'instant.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Pour l'instant, elle a le plus beau sourire du monde, pour l'instant elle tout ce que tu voudrais avoir, elle est le centre de ton monde de ton univers, pour l'instant tu te dis que tu pourrais mourir pour elle, pour l'instant tu crois que tu peux te séparer de tous ceux que tu aimes tant qu'elle est là ! Mais c'est complètement faux tout ça, parce que le coup de foudre, l'amour ça n'est jamais comme on le voudrait. On ne tombe pas amoureux, on souffre. On ne trouve pas son âme-sœur, on la perd inlassablement.

-Moi je crois que ça pourrais marcher, on a plutot bien parlé hier et j'ai même son numéro.

-Alors je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde !

* * *

><p>Tenten n'a pas reparlé à Lee durant plusieurs mois. Elle ne lui a pas reparlé parce qu'elle ne supporte pas d'avoir tort, d'avoir face à elle une terrible vérité. Lee avait trouvé son âme sœur, celle qui lui plait comme il le lui avait affirmé. Il formait depuis quelques temps un couple adorable avec cette jeune fille qu'elle ne désire pas connaitre. Ça la rend malade de le voir aussi heureux, aussi niais, aussi dépendant d'un amour qui le comble. Alors qu'elle n'a pas pu obtenir la joie éternel. Alors qu'elle qui a vécut le même coup de foudre que lui fut la seule à s'être prit un coup.Décidément, Tenten est maudite. Elle perd tout ceux qu'elle aime. Tout ceux qui l'entoure. Tout ceux qui s'approche, s'accroche à elle. Neji a été son première amour, peut-être le seule homme qui l'ait réellement aimé et elle s'en est séparée. Temari a été son coup de foudre, cette passion qui la brûlait, ce renouveau, cette découverte d'une autre elle qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Et elle l'a perdu. Lee c'est différent. Il a toujours été la sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Elle ne l'a pas perdu parce que lui s'accroche toujours à son amitié, c'est elle qui n'en veut plus.<p>

Parce que Tenten ne veut plus vivre.

Plus du tout.

Elle en a tellement marre. Tellement qu'elle voudrait mourir, disparaitre à jamais. Alors du haut du lycée, sur le toit là où personne ne vient, elle contemple le vide. Les pieds profondément ancré sur le rebord, à un pas du précipice elle imagine sa tête se fracasser contre le sol. Son sang s'écouler sur la surface, son corps démantelée, démembrée, ignoble.

Elle n'a qu'un pas à faire.

Juste un.

-Bordel de merde !

Tenten se fige. Quelqu'un est là. Dans son dos, elle sent qu'on la tire, qu'on la rapproche vers la vie. Elle se laisse lourdement entraîné par deux bras fort qui l'empêchent de sauter. Et c'est là que l'envie de mourir reprend, devient plus forte, s'ancre dans toute ses pores. Shikamaru , le regard fou, la dévisage abasourdie. Il a laissé tomber en chemin le paquet de cigarette qu'il allait entamé avant de la voir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'allais faire bordel ? T'es complètement folle !

Il lui parle beaucoup. Dit beaucoup de chose inutile. Tenten ne l'écoute pas, elle se contente de le fixer hargneusement. Cet imbécile lui a tout prit. L'amour de sa vie. Sa liberté. Il l'a empêcher de commettre quelque chose pour elle-même. Il l'a empêcher d'aller mieux. Alors qu'il tente de lui faire reprendre ses esprits, elle se rue sur lui et le martèle de coup de poing. Sur le coup, Shikamaru se laisse faire, surpris par son attitude hystérique mais finit par la maintenir contre le sol. Ses mains solidement enserré contre ses poings.

-T'es complètement malade !

-JE TE DESTESTE !

-T'es qu'une grosse MALADE !

-Je te hais ! Je te hais tellement !

Ses paroles le percutent, le blessent. Il ne comprend pas. Il ne la connait pas . Peut-être s'étaient-ils déjà croisé au détour d'un couloir, mais jamais au grand jamais il ne lui avait adressé la parole ou échangé un regard. Pourtant dans les yeux de Tenten, il put voir à quel point sa présence l'écœuré la dévastée. Perdu il la lâcha et se releva. Bras ballant , collant contre son corps maigre, il fixe le sol, ne sachant pas quoi regarder ni comment réagir.

-Tu m'as tout prit ! Je te déteste tellement ! Tellement !

Elle pleure, crie, hurle. Il reste droit, foudroyé, abasourdi. Finalement, elle s'épuise et reste en position fœtale. Elle veut qu'il part, qu'il s'en aille, mais il reste là. À la regarder.

-Comment...Pourquoi...Pourquoi est-ce que tu me hais ?

Elle ferme les yeux , espère que son silence l'éloignera.

-Je ne crois pas me souvenir de t'avoir fait quoique se soit.

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas lui hurler la vérité. Elle ne veut pas lui parler. Elle veut qu'il parte.

-C'est à cause de moi que tu as voulu...que tu as voulu mourir ?

Et là, elle le sait. Elle comprend. Elle sait comment le détruire, comment lui faire du mal sans se bouger le petit doigt. Elle plonge alors son regard dans le sien, assez longtemps pour qu'il oublie tout et ne pense qu'à elle.

-Oui.

Il titube. La détresse se lit dans son regard. Il ne comprend pas et ne pas comprendre le rendra fou. Oui complètement fou. Dingue. Et ça le rendrait encore plus dément si elle meurt pour de vrai. Et sans qu'il ne sache jamais la vérité. Jamais. Alors elle s'élance vers le vide sans qu'il ne puisse de nouveau la retenir. Avant de s'écraser avant de partir, avant de commettre irréparable, avant de le regretter des étudiants ont put voir sur son visage un sourire à faire peur. Un sourire que l'on n'oublie pas. Qu'on n'oubliera jamais.

**Regarde moi Temari.**

**Ancre ce sourire dans ta mémoire.**

**Et enterre avec toi le secret de ma mort.**


End file.
